Cnidus, the American school for Witchcraft
by ChibiWulf
Summary: Begining wizard school is tough on anyone even American wizards, join Caelum Mithorn and the other American first years as they start school at Cnidus.


I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, but I borrowed many aspects of JK's awesome books, I've made my own version based in America. It is being more of a learning experience for me, I have never written such an in depth fictional story before, and I new to the genre, please read and review my story as it currently is...there are probably a few chapters in there but I would just like to know if the story is going anywhere, or if someone can understand the plot that I have begun.  
  
Even tho i did borrow aspects of JK's story, all of my characters are original and should not be appearing in other stories, without my prior consent.  
  
P.S. I've only given a few read-throughs and haven't really roughed out the edges so if you don't understand something, or there is something you just cannot live without seeing changed please feel free to email me: Beowulf@evil-monkeys.com  
  
"Goodbye!" Says a voice from over his shoulder. Caelum responds, "Ja ne," waving his hand. It is now the end of school, and the beginning of summer. Caelum Mithorn has been looking forward to this day for as long as he can remember because it is not only the last day of class at Forder Elementary, his eleventh birthday is right around the corner. And for him that means he should be receiving an owl from the Department of Witchcraft and Wizardry, USA. Caelum was born to a fine wizard family, he was born the elder of two sons in St. Louis, Missouri to Aither and Gaia Mithorn on the sixth of June 1992. His mother tells him that on they day of his birth it had already been raining for a week, but when he was born the skies suddenly stopped their weeping, and the sun illuminated the heavens.  
  
The bus ride home was quick as usual, Caelum could have walked but he wanted to get home as fast as possible. He burst in the front door, their aging cat, whom they just call Mr. Kitty, probably lost another life. Running up and down the length of the house he looked for his parents to see if his owl has arrived yet, he almost ran over his little brother Thaumas, just coming in from the bus as well. "Somebody probably shot it, thinking it was a rare owl." He hissed. Thaumas and Caelum are often confused for twins, Thaumas is just a little bit shorter than his older brother and doesn't particularly like the magic world, but thinks it does have its perks after seeing some of things his brother can already do. "Tom, don't you jinx it!" Caelum hollers back. "Mom! Mom!" Caelum shouts in desperation, "are you home? Has my letter come yet." Of course his mother knows that when he says letter he would be referring to his acceptance letter from Cnidus, the Witchcraft as Wizardry school of America, which is located off the Pacific coast near Seattle, Washington. "I'm sorry son, I've only arrived home from work myself," says a muffled voice from the basement, "did you check the mail slot?" His mother Gaia, owns a muggle new age shop, and is a sturdy woman around five foot, with short brown hair, she is a little on the mal-nourished side, but looks so because she could win a muggle triathlon if she wanted to.  
  
As Caelum starts ravaging through the mail Thaumas snickers on his way up the stairs. Caelum just glares back at him, Tom, leery, starts taking the stairs two at a time. It wasn't there, but Caelum checks a few times just as a precaution. "Still nothing?" His mother ask compassionately. "I was really hoping it would be here," Caelum sighs, "do you think that..." Just as he was about to finish his sentence his father, Aither, a man that stands a stocky six feet, with almost pure black, stringy hair, bursts in the house with the same force as Caelum. Surely Mr. Kitty is on his last life. "Well now, a very odd owl made its way into my office today." Caelum begins to tingle with excitement, "what was it?" "I don't know I thought I should wait to open it here." Mr. Mithorn says as Tom walks down the stairs. "Thaumas," their mother was the only one who called him that, "an owl from Cnidus came to dads work today." Tom manages to mutter, "owl, huh? Well I hope its not too good of news." By this time Caelum is shaking with anticipation, he peels back the wax stamp, and then reads the contents. Written in almost curiously perfect penmanship: "To Master Caelum Mithorn, 800 Karlsruhe, St. Louis Missouri, USA C/O Mr. Aither Mithorn Department of Magic, 4th Floor Witch and Wizard Inquiries, Washington DC, USA.   
  
CNIDUS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: MICHAEL BOARSING (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, United States Council of Wizards)  
  
Dear Master Caelum, you have now come of age as all young wizards do, to start fulfilling your destiny. You are cordially invited to join the Cnidus class of 2010's first year. Attached is a list of school items you will need and also instructions for arriving in a timely manner. Term will begin September 10. We await your owl by no later than August 5. Yours Sincerely, Cassandra Middleton, Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Caelum was gone in a flash upstairs packing for their eminent trip to Washington DC to shop for his school's list of necessary items. He ran his finger down the list while he stuffed clothes into an old duffel bag with the other. "You are required to bring each of the following:"  
  
UNIFORM  
  
1. Three sets of Cnidus brown robes  
  
2. One Plain Pointed hat(brown), or Derby(brown)  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak(brown)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
Wand  
  
Cauldron(Pewter, standard size 2)  
  
Set of Glass or Crystal Phials  
  
Telescope Set  
  
Brass Scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Caelum is again shaking with glee, as he begins to walk downstairs, he starts to get an odd feeling, the lights are different and the house seems more full. He peeks around the banister as everyone shouts "Congratulations!" Red, Blue, and Green fire poppers go off from every direction, Caelum almost trips his way down the rest of the stairs. He regains himself just in time to receive pats on the back and hand shakes all around. His grandparents are there, as well as some people from his fathers department, they must have brought their kids too because there were a lot of younger people running about. "Everyone outside and I'll start fixing the meal," Mr. Mithorn begins to bellow, "everyone, please tell me how you like your meat cooked." As they all begin to shuffle outside, Caelum is not used to being praised so much, much less the excitement of a party in his honor, he walks a littleslower. On his way out he notices another girl about the same age as he, hanging back also. Their eyes catch, she gives a shy smile and then turns her head.  
  
"Hi my name is Caelum," he begins, "what is your name?" With a voice no louder than a whisper, "Chri- Chri- Christina Horne desu." Caelum is immediately taken back, "Would you like to see my anime collection?" She begins to nod furiously. As they make their way up the stairs, Caelum notices that Christina is almost a foot taller than he is. Her long dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, which gives a little jiggle as they pound upstairs.   
  
Caelum turns on the monitor to his muggle computer, which has been slightly magically modified to never run out of storage space. Christina is almost on top of him trying to scan through all of his folders upon folders of Japanese Animation shows. "Very nice." But her voice doesn't sound truly complementary. "Yes, well I usually delete the stuff I don't like." He tries to lie. "You know you can buy bewitched hard drives that don't run out of space." Almost like she knew he was lying. "Yeah." Caelum replies flatly.   
  
As she begins to pan about his room, she almost begins to lift off the floor. There are hundreds of posters, muggle and magic alike- a nice mix of anime and quidditch. "Do, you, uh, enjoy quidditch matches?" It's weird to Caelum to be talking about quidditch because, most of his friends are muggles. "Enjoy it!" Christina shouts sounding almost enraged. "I live for it! Were you at the International Quidditch match this past summer?" "No!" Caelum replies sounding desperately upset, "I had to catch it streaming on the WitchNet." "Me too." She confesses. "But it was probably for the better." "I suppose," Caelum still sounding disappointed, "although, it would have been really cool to see Victor Krum live in action." "I would give anything..." Christina begins to drift off into a dream like state. "Well we should get back to the party." Caelum crushes her world of bliss. "Yeah, you're right my parents will start to wonder what trouble I'm getting into away from their side." She sighs. "So what do you're parents do?" Caelum asks as they head back down the stairs. "Well my father is a muggle, and owns a hardware shop, my mother, is, uh, your father's boss." "Ah, I thought the name sounded familiar," says Caelum, "but I was to focused on your Japanese." "Yea, there aren't a lot of muggle things that compare to those of the magic world. But anime sure has a stake." "I forgot to ask, how old are you?" Asks Caelum. "I've been eleven for a few months now." Christina responds. "Oh, have you gotten an owl from Cnidus yet?" "Yes, mine arrived yesterday, that's why we are all here, our parents thought it would be a good idea to throw one big party." "Ah, so, some of the other kids I saw around are going too." "Right." "Do you know any of the others?" "No. But I've heard my mother talk about their parents. Did you know we are all supposed to take a trip to The Wizard Mall in Washington DC tomorrow." "No, but I've already finished packing." She gives him a quick glance, as they are walking down the stone steps to go through the basement to join the party. Christina notices a ring of pillows around a mattress. "What's that for?" "Oh, uh, that's where I practice staying on my broom." Caelum says as he checks the bruises on his knees. "You have your own broom." Christina squeals with glee. "Well, not exactly, it's my fathers but they don't stop me from riding it anymore, so long as I promise not to go outside." "Ah I see," Christina starts with an almost eerie intention in her voice, "we should play later." "Hah, you and me, here? How?" Caelum has always been very eager to get out and put his practice to the test. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be such a great idea, this neighborhood doesn't seem suited for an aerial escape." Christina says looking disappointed, but the corners of her mouth are turned up just slightly. "You know..." "Yes?" Christina breaks Caelum off, "it would be possible to just walk somewhere first." "That's an excellent idea!" She says, almost like she led him to that conclusion. "I saw a few grave yards on my way over, we could fly low over the head stones and no one would believe their eyes even if they did see us." "I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier." Caelum confesses.  
  
"Hey come on guys," says a voice from outside, "you better get out her before Mr. Williams eats your share too." A roar of laughter soon follows as the walk out into the St. Louis twilight. "What took you two," Mrs. Horne starts. Caelum replies, "I wanted to show Christina my anime collection." "Oh, another otaku, I thought you two might hit it off." Snickers Mrs. Horne.  
  
As the evening begins to wind down, Caelum is introduced to some other Cnidus first years. There's Jakob Kim, he is a littleon the short side, and is a little over the average weight, he has wild black hair and dark brown eyes. Samantha Mills' parents also work with Caelum's, Samantha has long flowing blonde hair with deep green eyes, she seems rather athletic and tries to meet everyone with a stiff handshake. Then there is Chris Marcus, who looks a little out of place with everyone else, he has an old scar across his face, and seems madly engrossed in whatever makes the slightest movement or noise. Caelum observed him staring at their fence for almost ten minutes. They all seemed to have siblings also, but no one older than the first years. Two people Caelum didn't get directly introduced to were, James Roberts and Ian Hart. They seemed to already be friends and were playing with their frogs. Ian looked a little on the tall side, although it was hard to tell with them crouched over. James on the other hand looked to be rather plain his hair, almost auburn, was rather long, and tied back behind his head.  
  
It was almost time for the kids to start heading for their rooms, Mr. Mithorn set up a few bewitched tents so the families would have somewhere comfortable to stay and not be too suspicious to the muggle neighbors. Caelum and Christina decided to meet out near the garage around three o'clock so they could walk their brooms to the nearest graveyard. 


End file.
